Changes
by CindyBarnard
Summary: Ten Year Reunion Fic I did it lol, had to! Short and sweet, with a dash of vengeance and humour. Join Hermione in facing her old friends with her surprising husband and new friends in tow. DM/HG


_A/N: A Reunion Fic, Warning: some Ron bashing – it is needed for this fic. Otherwise it's quite fluffy I think. Rating is for maybe one or two lines that may be offensive, had a complaint about that line on my Wattpad account, so rather safe than sorry._

 **Changes**

The morning was the same as every morning, nothing extraordinary, except for the fact that the house was abuzz with the elves that were busy scurrying around busy packing.

For today was the big move, the move back to England.

Hermione smiled at the elf that was busy with their bedroom while she helped her, it was Twinky, her personal elf, the one she also loved like a friend. The moving was easy of course, everything was just shrunk and placed in a bag, but the accumulation of personal items over the last eight years was excessive, so the collecting of everything to shrink was what was taking time.

As she was helping Twinky Hermione was humming by herself, she was trying to distract herself from what was happening, she wasn't ready to go back.

"Heart... Are you alright?"

She froze when she heard the familiar voice of her husband for the last seven years, a slow smile spreading over her face. Hermione turned around and met his grey eyes, he looked at her worriedly, she knew he would cancel the whole move if she asked, and because of that; she wouldn't.

It was time, she had been hiding out here in France for nine years, it was time. "Yes, I'm alright love... Just about done."

He smiled and pecked her on the forehead, then took her hand and led her out of their, now, old bedroom.

DMHG

"Hermione darling! Where's those grandchildren of mine?" Hermione laughed as she kissed Narcissa hello, they've been back in England a week now and Narcissa had come for tea every day, she was ecstatic that her children and grandchildren were so close now.

"Hello, mother! They're having their nap now. Should wake up almost, though." They both sat down on the settee and began talking about everyday things, Twinky came in to serve their tea followed by the two little blonde children.

"Grandma!" The six and four-year-old jumped excitedly onto their grandma as they kissed and hugged her, Lyra's curls bouncing with her four-year-old excitement.

Hermione smiled at the scene, it was a good move to be back, now she just needed to face the wizarding public of England again...

It was as she was sitting smiling at her children who had perched on either side of their grandmother that were chattering away to Narcissa that Twinky came in again, two envelopes in her little hand.

"Mistress Hermione... Theses posts just comes for yous and master."

Hermione smiled at her little elf and took the letters; she frowned as she saw the old familiar seal of Hogwarts. There was a letter addressed to her and as well as to Draco, she smiled when she saw her letter addressed her correctly as Hermione Malfoy.

Good old Headmistress McGonagall obviously had the same knack for knowing things as Dumbledore used to have.

She broke the seal and unfolded the letter, a frown forming on her face as she read, Narcissa had by this time taken notice of Hermione's silence and was looking at her intently, quietening the two chatterboxes next to her.

"What is it dear, everything alright?"

Hermione had finished the letter and was staring out blankly in front of her, but brought herself back to the present at her mother in law's voice. "Yes mother, Hogwarts is having a ten year reunion for the seventh year class of '99."

Narcissa also frowned then, she knew what that meant for Hermione of course. "Well, that is ... Expected I think. They have a ten-year reunion every year for every year..."

Hermione smiled dis heartedly, she guessed the reunion could be as good a time as any to go public again in England?

DMHG

"We don't have to go, heart, it's absolutely your choice. "They were laying in their bed, discussing the upcoming reunion, Hermione's head resting on her husband's chest, his hand twirling her hair absently around a finger.

"I think we should... I mean, I have to face everyone some time." She rather felt the smirk forming on her husband's face at that, and then she heard it also as he spoke again.

"Well, I'm all for it... Some revenge is in order after all... Just imagine the look on Potty and Weasel's faces!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and then chuckled, she had long since stopped feeling the aching hurt and sadness when her old best friends were mentioned, now she felt almost the same as Draco, the need for some get even. Yes, she thinks it would be the perfect time to show herself again, and enjoy the show.

DMHG

The five weeks to the reunion flew by quickly, and by the time Hermione blinked, she was in her room getting ready for the night, Draco was already finished and helping Twinky currently with the children. The reunion was family encouraged, so there was a childcare room set up as well; the children will perhaps make friends there for their future Hogwarts years.

Not that they wouldn't know any children, they were friends with the Zabini's and Nott's after all.

Hermione finished up and took a moment to survey herself, she had dragged Pansy Zabini and Luna Nott to France a couple of days previously to shop together. She knew that she and Luna both needed the very fashionable Pansy's help for this formal night.

And as always, Pansy hadn't disappointed, she knew she looked good, she looked exceptionally good.

The dress was silk, and emerald green, something Pansy thought would be excellent as it would probably drive some die-hard Gryffindors, like the Weasley's, insane.

But it looked good on her; it was a draped figure hugging dress that flared at the bottom in the mermaid style. All her jewellery and accessories were silver; in short, she was dressed in true Slytherin colours, even though she hadn't been one.

"Wow! You look beautiful Hermione."

She turned around to smirk at her husband, who stood inside the door, flanked by their two children.

The children were dressed the same as their parents in little miniature version clothes, six-year-old Scorpius with his hair curly and platinum blonde with eyes the same grey as his father, with his little black dress robes. And little Lyra with her slightly darker blonde wild curly hair and grey eyes in a little princess style green dress.

Once again thanks to Pansy's brilliant scheming and coordinating, everyone knew Hermione's sense of fashion was non-existent. But she did have a mean Slytherin streak, just ask Rita Skeeter and Marietta Edgecombe, which made her go along with the blatant rubbing in that their attire was designed for.

"Of course Dray... If I have to face the lot again, I'll do it on my terms." They smirked at each other while Scorp only rolled his eyes at them, and little Lyra giggled and then ran over to hug Hermione around her legs.

"Mommy is pwetty..." Hermione bends down and picked her up, hugging her little form tight against her.

"Not as pretty as you my angel." Standing back up Hermione took Lyra's hand and walked to Draco and Scorp, a smile firmly on her face.

"Let's floo, it's show time."

DMHG

The Malfoy's arrived at Hogwarts via the guest floo network, compliments of some Malfoy strings pulled, of course.

"Why on earth couldn't we apparate to Hogsmeade and come in the carriages like all the other guest Dray?" She was busy checking the children over as she spoke, using the few minutes that they had in the side floo room alone.

"Well heart, because we are Malfoy's. And we only get the best and quickest. You know that." Rolling her eyes she stood up again, happy that both children were still in pristine condition.

"Yes yes. That's why you married me, Malfoy. The best." She winked at him as his own smirk appeared, then he leant in and kissed her exposed collar bone.

"Of course Granger. You're the best, therefore you became a Malfoy." They were both laughing together while the two children were looking on at them in confusion when McGonagall stepped inside to greet them.

"Well well, hello Mr Malfoy, Hermione."

She smiled warmly at Hermione as she greeted, and with a wide grin Hermione stepped forward to hug the severe looking witch, both women completely happy and at ease even after ten years.

"Professor it's wonderful to see you! And thank you for the floo use..." She trailed off to give a half-hearted glare at her still smirking husband, who now was holding little Lyra's hand.

"Nonsense Hermione... You're welcome to use it. Mr Malfoy here did make it obvious he didn't want you to be bombarded." She gave a pointed look at Draco, and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, at least she now knew what track he used to get the floo use.

"Professor, please meet our children, this is Lyra and this is Scorpius..." Hermione pulled the two children forward gently with their hands, Scorp stood tall and proud just like his father, and likewise also held out his little hand and shook the headmistress's hand very formally.

Lyra, on the other hand, was shyer like her mother used to be, she hid behind Hermione and only gave a tentative wave and smile.

McGonagall smiled warmly to both children, greeting them as they greeted her, her eyes flickering between the children and their parents; she held back a smile as she saw the comfortable and protective hand that Draco rested on Hermione's lower back.

Yes, it seems that time and circumstance truly do change people, and she felt a tinge of warmth almost for the old Slytherin standing here now.

"Well, I need to get back to the rest of the guest; you'll find the childcare in the room next to this one. Enjoy the evening dears, and I'll talk to you again later." With that, the elder witch swept outside and left the Malfoy family to follow out behind her.

"Heart, I'll take the children to the care room, why don't you proceed to the Main hall so long, let's make it a surprise."

The devilish look in his eyes made his meaning clear, and Hermione could only laugh quietly, then shaking her head she kissed both children goodbye and made her way alone down the hallway to the main hall. She passed some witches and wizards, who looked at her in surprise, but she ignored them, and finally she arrived at the open double doors; stiffening her spine she lifted her chin and with a deep breath she entered the hall.

The whispering started up immediately as she made her way further into the room, it was beautifully decorated, a long buffet and refreshment table down one wall, with scattered round tables and chairs at the opposite wall, a band playing on the raised head table podium, and the middle of the floor was open for dancing.

She heard her name being whispered all around her, the surprised tones and gasps only serving to strengthen her resolve. Her eyes scanned the crowds, looking for the persons that she wanted to see if only to get her own knife in for once and for all.

Finally, she saw the raven haired man sitting next to the red-headed woman, as well as the red headed man next to an unknown blonde woman.

So Ron had not married Lavender, after all, all the old pain for nothing then.

She smirked at them; they sat gaping at her open mouthed. It seemed that they were waiting for her to go to them as well, judging by their straightening shoulders and the satisfied smile on Ron's face. So instead, she raised her eyebrows in amusement, and then with the last smirk she turned around and made her way to the Zabini's, which she had already seen.

"Pans! Blaise!" She hugged Pansy warmly and smiled at Blaise, then sat down and joined them at their table.

"Where are Theo and Luna?" Blaise rolled his eyes while delicately flicking a wrist to the refreshment table, he was still a vain and selfish arse, but he was their arse.

"Luna has taken Willow to childcare and Theo is getting drinks."

It was Pansy that finally answered her, and with a giggle, the two woman bend their heads together to start gossiping about who and what they have seen so far.

DMHG

"Bloody merlin! She showed up! And then doesn't even greet us!" Ginny was ranting while watching the retreating back of her old friend, she felt hurt of course, and then she gasped as she saw Hermione hugging Pansy Parkinson!

"What... Merlin's hairy nipples! She is hugging Parkinson!"

That was Ron, who jumped up at that point, red blotches tinging his face; he glared at the table where Hermione now sat in animated conversation with the two old Slytherins.

"Ron mate... Let it be. It seems they are friends." Harry tried calming his hot-headed best friend, a feeling of sadness inside him, but the feeling of guilt overrode it instantly, the same guilt he has been carrying around for over nine years.

"Well, she can't be friends with Slytherins. She's fraternising with the enemy! I won't have it." And with that he stormed off, Harry and Ginny both jumped up and followed him, the newest girlfriend of Ron; only rolling her eyes and downing her newest glass of firewiskey and then leisurely getting up to follow the others.

None of them had noticed the blonde man and blonde woman who had entered the hall together at that point, nor the sandy blonde man that was making his way quickly to the table from where he had been getting a tray of drinks from the refreshment table upon seeing the storming Gryffindors.

DMHG

"Oh hoo... Incoming Hermione ..." Pansy whispered to Hermione, her eyes locked on something over Hermione's shoulder, of course, she knew who it was, so with a sigh she sat back in her chair, seemingly casual and at ease.

The tall red-headed man came to a sudden halt in front of Hermione, who had shifted to the side slightly.

Harry and Ginny both stopping beside him and looking on apprehensively.

"Mione! You're here! But what are you doing with this lot? You must sit with the other Gryffindors. You know that." He spoke self-righteously, and with full conviction, as if he had every right to even speak to her, not alone to tell her what she can and can't do .

It infuriated her instantly.

But she kept her cool; instead she lifted her hand and gave her nails a casual one over before lifting a brow and resting her eyes on Ron. "Well Weasley, haven't you, not grown up. As it is, I sit where I want to. And you better go sit where you did before. You have no reason to address me, or even to acknowledge me. So run along and take your lap dogs with."

Harry and Ginny both gasped, she saw the combined hurt and guilt on their faces, but it didn't touch her, as previously stated, she was long over them. Her life had moved on, and she now had new friends, friends that hadn't once abandoned or even betrayed her in the last eight years.

She's been friends with them officially longer now than she had been friends with the three standing in front of her.

Yes, she and Harry and Ron had gone through a lot together, they have fought a war together, survived things in school no student should need to; but betrayal cut deep, and it successfully severed those deep and hard fraught bands. But she and her current friends had gone through other things together, and that had cemented their bands, and she wouldn't exchange them for anything.

"Hermione..." Harry spoke tentatively, stepping forward, Ron was still in shock at her statement, speechless it seemed. Hermione looked at Harry, she saw his guilt, he reached out a tentative hand to her, and she felt nothing.

"Potter. Please take him back to your table. I wish you a pleasant evening."

Saying that she turned around in her chair to continue her conversation with her friends, the intake of breath told her that Harry was surprised, but before she could register anything else a hand grabbed her upper arm and forcibly pulled her around and up, causing her to almost stumble out of her chair.

It was Ron of course. "You- you... You changed!"

Hermione had shot up on her feet, Ron's hand still clamped painfully around her arm, Ginny and Harry were both trying to pull him off and away, but he was very angry. Theo had arrived and immediately dumped his levitated tray on the table, he and Blaise and Pansy now stood flanking Hermione, their wands all pulled and pointed unwaveringly at Ron.

"Weasel... Remove your hand from Hermione. Now." Blaise spoke quietly, deadly, just then Luna stepped in next to her husband, and almost wistfully pulled her wand and daintily pointed it at Ron as well, while with her free hand wiping some imaginary smudge from Theo's cheek.

Harry and Ginny also pulled their wands, pointing them half-heartedly at no one in specific, while still prodding Ron to let go and leave.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, his grip was tight and strong, she knew she would be bruised, but she knew she won't be hurt, her friends would kill Ron if he actually hurt her, and besides, her husband was standing behind the trio, casually extracting his wand and pointing it right at the back of Ron's head.

Hermione relaxed and smirked, she lifted a brow.

"Weasley. If I were you I would walk away. Right now. You see, my friends are very loyal." She gave a pointed look at Harry and Ginny then before continuing. "They will never let me come to harm. They will never let me get hurt. They will never abandon me."

Her gaze went back to Ron, satisfied when Harry's eyes lowered in shame. "But you see, it's not my friends you should fear really, I can hex you now without you knowing what hit you. But where would the fun be in that?"

Her smirk grew wider then, and she could hear the soft chuckles from her friends.

But before she could speak further, the dreamy voice of Luna reached them and judging by the surprised looks of the trio, they hadn't even recognised her, not known that she was married to Nott either. "It's her husband really Ron... He's not really a nice person... Or well, he is, if you're his friend that is... But if not..."

She shrugged slightly and then hummed to herself, planting a kiss on Theo's cheek, to the gaping surprise of the trio in front of them. Hermione felt Ron's grip slacking, she wanted to whip out her wand and hex him herself, but she really wanted to enjoy the show if her husband did it... Yes, she had a mean streak.

"What Luna is saying... My husband doesn't like anyone hurting me; he has some loyalty issues you see – believes in loyalty above all else, and despises those who are disloyal to family and what not... And he's been biting at the bit to get to you lot. So... " she shrugged casually. Then pointedly looked over Ron's shoulder to grin at her husband, thus bringing the trio's attention to the fact that someone was behind them.

Draco pressed the wand into the back of Ron's head, effectively making him realise that he was in a very vulnerable position. "Well well weasel, if you would please remove your appendages from my wife's person... "

Harry and Ginny swivelled around in shock when they heard the old familiar sneer, shock very evident on their faces, Theo and Blaise stepped forward instantly to press their own wands into the backs of them, just to make sure they do not intervene.

Ron's red face was now blotchy, and he was sputtering, he couldn't turn around due to the wand pressing into his neck, but he didn't need to see the face to know whose voice it was. "You married the ferret! What the bloody hell Mione! You were supposed to come back to me! I even waited! You're fraternising with the enemies!"

Draco hissed something into Ron's ear, some incantation she knew; and he immediately released Hermione's arm as if burned, she noticed that they had started to gather a little crowd around them.

Harry and Ginny had by this time decided to just step aside, they pocketed their wands and lifted their hands to show their compliance, then stepped to one side and chose to just watch.

She thought she saw slight expressions of satisfaction on their faces as they looked at Ron in his vulnerable position with a wand firmly pointed against his neck.

"Ronald Weasley. Listen well now. I would never go back to you. Are you really that thick? You can't cheat on a girl, then lie to your friends and family about her, and then turn all your and her friends against her when said lies get out, and then still expect her to come back to you. Never. Will. That. Happen."

With that she turned around and sat back down, dismissing the red head with a flick of her hand, she took a glass of elf-made wine from the tray and took a sip.

"Hear that weasel, now, turn around and walk away. Before I am forced to hurt you. And I promise I will." Ron turned around and glared at Draco, his eyes shooting venom, but one look at the cold blonde man in front of him, and he knew he didn't stand a chance.

And so with the last look of contempt, he stomped off, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and dragging her behind him back their table. The rest of the friends all sat down again at the table, taking their drinks and laughing at the whole debacle.

Draco sat down next to Hermione, and then gently touched her cheek, looking at her worriedly. "You okay heart?"

Hermione looked at him with a warm smile, then nodded. "Yes love, it wasn't bad. I expected some sort of scene, although I had hoped he would have matured at least a bit. But I guess you were always right... He is a weasel."

Everyone laughed at her statement, she herself did as well, she felt safe and loved between these friends of hers, they had truly been wonderful. It had been touch and go in the beginning, when she and Draco had just started to date, the typical Slytherin vs Gryffindor prejudice, and also the muggleborn issues.

But neither she nor Draco had given up, eventually after she took them to various muggle places, including theme parks and carnivals, they concluded that 'muggling' it wasn't stupid after all, and thus the first step to overcoming their prejudice had happened.

They were also there for her when her parents had died, having known and loved her parents as well, they had dubbed them the 'coolest muggles' after all. They were also the ones that helped her over her sadness for the loss of her friendships with these Gryffindors. They helped her to realise that new friends could be had, friends that wouldn't choose other's over you, but would rather stay friends with everyone without choosing sides.

Friends that would not betray, would not abandon.

How did they always put it, she was muggleborn yes, but she was their muggleborn, and anyone that messed with her, would feel the wrath of the house of Slytherin, for Slytherin protected their own.

"You guys are the best. I couldn't have asked for better friends than any of you." She smiled warmly at the faces around the table, feeling completely sentimental.

"Aww She-Malfoy... We love you too! But we didn't get to beat up the Weasel! That was the whole game plan for tonight." Theo was the one that spoke, his voice sounding whining, his bottom lip protruding out in a pout reminiscent of a two-year-old.

Luna patted his head in seeming consolation. "Theo dear... The Nargles are affecting your head again."

Everyone snickered then, but before anything could be said a tentative voice spoke up next to Hermione.

"Mione..." Looking up she saw a flustered Harry and Ginny next to them, she only raised her brow in enquiry at them. "Can we perhaps talk to you in private?"

She looked at their uncovered faces, full of guilt and shame, and once again she's overridden with the realisation that she didn't care and that book in her life was closed, but looking at them she realised that obviously the book was still open for them. So she sighed and motioned them to the two empty chairs to the side of her.

"Sit. Whatever you want to say can be said in front of my friends. I will tell them anyway, so spare me the trouble." Harry looked at the leering faces uncomfortably, but with a curt nod he sat down with Ginny next to him, the silence stretched as everyone watched them expectedly.

"Well, Mione... We just want to say sorry. We know what we did was wrong. I shouldn't have abandoned you. I should have protected you, even if it was against my other best friend. I shouldn't have chosen between you two. I know it's nine years too late... But I'm sorry, and I hope that you might allow us to maybe eventually be in each other lives again."

The silence stretched around the table, Ginny met her eyes beseechingly with her hand resting on Harry's shoulder, and still Hermione felt nothing; she didn't miss them, she didn't even feel the need to see them again after this night.

"Potter... Thank you for the apology. And I forgive you both. But I cannot forget. You hurt me, I never faltered from your side, even though Ron frequently did, I never did. And yet you still always chose him. I never asked you to choose, never once expected it, I just wanted you to be my friend. You didn't need to choose between us, you could have been my friend and his, even if Ron and I weren't. Instead, you abandoned me, and let him spread those lies about me. I couldn't show my face in public, the prophet slaughtered me – yet you all let it happen. I had to flee out of the country! I will never forget it. But I forgive you. That I can give. Just go on with your lives, I've gone on with mine."

Harry and Ginny both looked thoroughly ashamed then, she thought they expected some grand show of mended friendships, but of course, in reality, it didn't work like that.

They would be civil now, greet each other in the future, exchange pleasantries, then go their separate ways once more. And the thought of that didn't bother Hermione at all.

Before they could say anything further, though, the attention was caught with the children that were suddenly pouring into the hall. Hermione grinned widely when the group of children saw them and immediately barrelled towards their table. They were led by the swaggering little Scorp, with Antonio Zabini who was also six close behind, and little Willow Nott, who was four with Lyra, following behind Antonio. Lyra herself was bringing up the rear behind her friend Willow.

The children jumped their parents excitedly, Lyra curling onto her daddy's lap, and Scorp promptly making himself at home on Hermione's lap.

Two dark haired boys with roughly the same ages as Scorp and Lyra came to stand by Ginny and Harry, who had also stood up to leave by then. But they instead stood looking at the two obvious Malfoy children, small smiles on their faces.

"Mommy... That's Harry Potter. He doesn't look like a war hero at all." Little Scorpius pompously made his declaration, in a way that reminded everyone of a young Draco Malfoy, they all chuckled.

"Oh dear... Yes Scorp that is Harry Potter. He's an old friend of mommy. And no, Harry Potter has always been just a normal wizard who killed Voldemort."

Everyone laughed good-naturedly, and Harry dropped to his knees in front of them, he smiled warmly at the boy and roughed his perfectly styled curls jokingly. "Hello... Yes, I was just a normal boy. But your mommy had helped kill Voldemort just as much as I did. She's a hero; I would have probably died in my first year at Hogwarts already if it hadn't been for her smarts. She's a special witch, so take care of her hey."

Harry winked at the boy conspiringly and with a small grin, Hermione smiled, yes they would acknowledge each other as people that used to be friends, nothing less.

Scorp looked wide eyed at Harry then turned to look at his mother in new found fascination. "So that's why you're on the chocolate frog cards that grandpa Lucius keeps giving us mummy!"

DMHG

It was very much later that Hermione and Draco lay together in their bed, talking about the events of the night.

"I'm glad Harry and Ginny have made their peace. At least now we can greet each other as old friends when we see each other in public." Draco chuckled at that then kissed her forehead in response.

"You know, I'm actually thankful to Potter, for if he hadn't been the douche nine years ago, you wouldn't have moved to France, and you wouldn't have even thought of giving me a chance when we ran into each other in Paris that day – you probably wouldn't even have been amiable to my coffee request in order to explain my past behaviour."

Hermione smiled and tilted her head to look into his face; she then stretched up to softly kiss his lips. "Having you in my life is the best thing that ever happened to me. And if being betrayed and hurt by Ron and Harry had to happen to get to this point, then I would do it all over again Draco Malfoy. Also –" a naughty smile lighted her features then. " – You asked me to coffee to apologise and _beg_ forgiveness!"

Draco scoffed and instantly responded, "Malfoy's do not beg. Nor apologise. I merely _explained_ my atrocious behaviour –"

Hermione chuckled and cut him off mid-sentence, "you _begged_ for forgiveness Malfoy, and apologised ardently. But, it will remain our secret I promise… and you're probably right. It was because I got burned by my closest friends that I felt I could hear you out. If your best friends could betray – well, then the enemy deserves a chance… I figured anyway. I love you Draco, no regrets."

He returned her smile, and then met her lips in another soft kiss. "I love you too Hermione Malfoy, no regrets."

The End

 _(I'm thinking of maybe one day extending this into a full length fic, perhaps the story of how they got together? Your ideas on that perhaps?)_


End file.
